Tweek the Geek and Cool Kid Craig
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: -Creek- Craig gets mad when Cartman doesn't shut up. Summary sucks, naturally. Rated for boyxboy kissing, strong language, and Cartman being himself.


**Fell in love with Creek, the Craig x Tweek pairing (for those who don't know) and got inspired to write a story.**

**Takes place as they're in high school, I guess? XD**

**Warnings: Strong language, boy's love, Cartman being an ass.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Someone from the outside would think that South Park was a small and cheerful town, with neighbors that selflessly helped those around them, and children who walked the streets singing songs you would only hear in a church. The streets were usually clean and free of litter and the like, but that only added to the town's deceiving appearance.<p>

If you were to visit South Park High, your wonderful view of the town would be shattered in an instant. The school was all right when it came to, maybe, keeping the classrooms clean, but the hallways were almost always filled with garbage overflowing from the cans. Gum was stuck to the sides of the lockers and inside the doorways, while the gum wrappers were tossed onto the floor and left there.

Sharpie graffiti decorated the walls in only slight amounts in the hallways; simple things, like "Kenny was here" and "that's what she said". The bathrooms were almost a million times worse. Or, at least, the boy's bathroom was. More sharpie graffiti covered the walls, the sinks, and the towel holder, anything that could be drawn on without rubbing off, really.

Almost every stall had a different girl's number in it, saying that if someone was looking for a good time, they could give the whores a call. The very first stall had "Cartman's stall, none but me shall use this!" and beneath it, a small "Cartman rulez, bitches!" and beneath _that_ was "that isn't what your mom said".

The fat ass must have crapped a load, seeing that comment there.

But even worse than the trashed halls, and the crappy stalls, and the sharpie graffiti, were the students of South Park High. Sure, you think that it's only high school. You probably think that the worst insult you could hear is "you suck, jerk".

In reality, the students here use language that would make adults scream and faint in surprise. The worst of the worst was definitely Cartman; the fat ass lived by the "my way or no way" rule, and didn't take shit from anyone. He even fired his mouth back at the teachers, if he was mad enough. Hell, he didn't even have to be mad. He only ever did shit like that to try and impress the class.

Stupid fucker.

No one could count all the times girls had gone to the office crying because of his cruel jokes. No one really bothered to count. It was as pointless as trying to sit and count how many times Kenny's been killed and brought back to life.

Craig Tucker usually put up with all of the shit from the fat ass, responding with a simple sticking up of his middle finger. Craig could take shit from anyone and not care, but when anyone turned and tried to insult his best friend (or, of course, his guinea pig), he would get instantly furious and probably beat the shit out of the insulter.

Everyone knows this, and everyone avoids fighting with Craig, for he's a man of his word. If he threatened to rip out your spine and make you eat it, he probably would if you pissed him off enough.

The only person that still purposely pissed Craig off was Cartman; but even the fat ass had stayed within the boundaries. His insults were always small, and only got a middle finger in response. But today, the fat ass didn't just step over the boundary line, he full on fucking _leapt_ over it.

After science class got out, and the students flooded into the hallway, Cartman took it upon himself to follow behind Craig. "Come on, Tweek," Craig said, meeting up with his spaz of a best friend. "Let's get to lunch before Token and Clyde take the good seats."

"Gah! O-Okay," the blond called, hurrying after the raven-haired boy. Before the two could get very far, Cartman's voice rang through the halls. The fat ass was so fat that even his _voice_ was fat.

"Hey, Craig," he said, speaking in a mocking tone. "Where ya goin'? Gonna have sex with your fag boyfriend?" Craig turned around and flipped off the fat boy, making Cartman laugh loudly. "So it's true!" he spat, laughing again.

Craig glared, his icy blue eyes making Cartman stop his laughter. He glared back at Craig, a pout replacing his smirk, and he folded his arms over his chest. "You got a problem, fag?"

Sticking up his middle finger, Craig decided to pay no more attention to the fat ass. His ego was already going to explode, just from this little bit of attention. "Let's go, Tweek," Craig said, grabbing the twitching boy by the arm.

Before they walked too far away, Cartman rushed up and grabbed the blond. He pulled him away from the raven-haired boy, and put his arm around his shoulder. The blond twitched nervously beneath Cartman's grip, one of his hazel eyes closing in a harsh flinch. "Gah! Ngh, C-C-Cartman! Wh-What are you do-ing?" he stuttered, trying to pull away from the brunet.

The sudden contact from the fat boy freaked Tweek out and made him spaz even more than usual. Unexpected contact from anyone made the coffee-high boy jump and shake almost violently. Craig was the only one Tweek allowed to touch him, and even with his permission the raven-haired boy was limited to gentle touches on the arm or back.

"Why don't you come to lunch with me, spaz?" the fat boy said, a malicious grin spreading over his fat cheeks.

Craig grabbed Tweek's hand, pulling him back to his side, and he glared at Cartman again. "Fuck off, asshole!" the raven-haired teen spat, trying to keep the blond close.

With a nasal-sounding laugh, Cartman sighed. "Listen here, Tweek, let's talk," he said, moving closer to the blond. Hazel eyes closed in fright and the twitches became more violent as the blond tried to push away from Cartman and closer to Craig. "You like Craig, dontcha?"

The twitches began to die down at the sound of his friend's name. "Ngh…y-yeah…," Tweek said. "H-He's my best friend."

"So, would you say you would do anything for him?" Cartman asked. Tweek gave a nod and Cartman's evil grin spread even further across his face. Craig's jaw tightened as his glare heated at the sound of Cartman's words. "Do you know how _cool_ Craig is?"

The emphasis on the word "cool" made Cartman sound like he was hissing, like he was some sort of demon. Which he probably was. "Why would someone as cool as Craig want to hang out with a fag spaz like you? Tweek the geek and cool kid Craig. Yeah, what a sight you fags must be!"

Before anyone could react, before the students that had gathered to hear Cartman's latest tirade, before even the teachers passing by in the hall, before Cartman _himself_ could react, Craig's fist connected with the brunet's face, directly in the nose. Normally the soft thud of the punch would go unheard in the hall, but the silence that filled the air made the sound of the punch almost sound like lightning hitting a tree.

Cartman stumbled backwards, a hand immediately flying to cover his nose, and he lifted a stubby finger to point at Craig. "Fag!" he shouted, his voice sounding muffled and nasal.

Craig made to attack again, his leg moving swiftly through the air, and his foot connected with the brunet's stomach, making him nearly roll backwards. The raven-haired teen grabbed his blond friend's hand and tugged him quickly out of the front doors of the school, ignore the gah's and other forms of protests the hazel-eyed boy squeaked out.

The blue-eyed teen didn't stop running until he hit the woods behind the school. Craig leaned up against a tree as Tweek fell to the ground, his cheeks flushed and panting heavily. After Craig caught his breath, he looked down at his friend, who seemed to regain his composure quickly and sat up. "Tweek?" the raven-haired teen said, moving to sit next to his friend.

Tweek looked away, a blush covering his cheeks, and he bit his lip. "You okay?" Craig asked. The blond shook his head slowly, avoiding the blue-eyed teen's gaze. Craig frowned and sighed, never taking his eyes off the blond. "What's your deal, idiot?"

"Gah!" Tweek squeaked, his twitches coming quickly and nervously. "Wh-Wh-What, C-Craig?" Craig didn't answer, just continued staring, and Tweek's shaking got worse. "I-I…," he began, biting his lip again. "M-Maybe…Cartman is r-right…I don't want to ru-ruin your reputation, ngh," he said, tugging at his shirt nervously.

What an idiot.

Craig cupped his hands around the blonds face, turning him around slowly. Fast movements, sudden touches; they all freaked the blond out more than even the underwear gnomes did.

The raven-haired teen leaned closer, slowly, until Craig's lips connected with Tweek's. At first, neither teen moved their lips. Tweek's eyes were pressed tightly closed and his lips were still, despite the small twitches. Craig didn't move, both out of fear that he would scare the other teen and surprise that he even kissed the blond at all.

After a few seconds, Tweek shifted in his spot, his hazel eyes opening slowly. "Ungh…C-Craig…?" he said against the other teen's lips. "What…what do we d-do now?"

Craig let out a small puff of air through his nose, and parted his lips slightly, making the blond twitch again. He started to move his lips, his hands moving to holds Tweek's own pair of shaking ones. The unfamiliar sensation of his friend's lips on his own seemed to pass after another few seconds, as the blond tried to sloppily mimic the blue-eyed teen's actions.

Tweek's shaking died down noticeably, and Craig took that as a sign to go further. He parted his lips again, letting his tongue slide out and lick at the blonds lips softly. When he blond simply twitched in response, Craig nipped at Tweek's lower lip, roughly.

"Ngh, Craig…," Tweek breathed out. He was about to complain about the bite to his bottom lip, but was cut off by the raven-haired teen slipping his tongue between the blonds parted lips. Both teens lost themselves in ecstasy as their tongues shyly danced with each other.

Craig moved his hands back to the blonds face, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss as their tongues continued to swirl around the mouth opposite their own. A moan escaped the back of Tweek's throat as he pressed closer to the other teen.

The two separated at the lack of air, taking in large breaths of air desperately. Craig was the first to smile, rubbing his thumbs over Tweek's flushed cheeks. The blond laughed nervously, and leaned forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend. He pulled away after a second of no reaction from the other teen, and he threw his hands up in defense. "Gah! Ah, ah, I-I'm sorry!" he squeaked, waving his hands frantically.

Craig smiled again and ruffled the blonds hair affectionately. "It's fine, Tweek," he said, rolling his eyes. Tweek smiled nervously, a smile that only Tweek could use and make it normal, and he reached forward again, this time locking his fingers in the other teen's hair. The blond sloppily crashed their lips together roughly, moving his lips crazily and in an uncoordinated manner.

As the school bell rang, the two continued their kiss, not caring that they could be seen from the schoolyard. Cartman wobbled out with Stan, Kyle, and Kenny at his side, tissues stuffed into his nostrils and he pointed at the teen's in the woods. "Ah!" he shouted nasally, his sausage of a finger shaking in an attempt to get his friends to look. "I told you they were fags!"

Stan rolled his eyes and walked away, Kyle following behind him after insulting Cartman, and Kenny gave a small muffled laugh as he, too, walked away from his fat friend.

Craig, who had heard every comment the fat ass made, lifted a hand behind Tweek's back, never breaking their kiss, and flipped Cartman off. His blue eyes were mocking the fat ass, and Cartman knew it.

The fat teen gasped, at a loss for words, and turned away to wobble quickly after his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, my first Creek story(:<strong>

**I really do love this pairing (sorry if I made them OOC or if it was just awful). XD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Kisan**


End file.
